Fluid ejection devices, such as printheads in inkjet printing systems, may use thermal resistors or piezoelectric material membranes as actuators within fluidic chambers to eject fluid drops (e.g., ink) from nozzles. In either case, fluid flows from a reservoir into the fluidic chambers through a fluid slot that extends through a substrate on which the fluidic chambers and actuators are generally formed. A size of the fluid slot influences a size of the substrate as well as a spacing between fluid slots (i.e., slot pitch).